


Notch刻痕

by Paraly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Harry Potter, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:29:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23729821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paraly/pseuds/Paraly
Summary: Voldemort 以自己的一半灵魂献祭，获得了永生，他一次又一次的在茫茫人海寻找那个别样的灵魂，他们相恋，做爱，然后Voldemort 会杀死Harry，开始下一场游戏……直到……
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Notch刻痕

**Author's Note:**

> • 双黑化，一发完，背景架空• 非原创设•两种不同的永生方式• 残缺的灵魂会对独特的灵魂产生极度渴望

当最后一段颂词如游丝般从嘴角滑落，Voldemort的眼睛里火光闪烁， 心脏以狂野的姿态跳动，眼前是堕落的深渊，充斥着可怖的幽冥，他向前迈步，踏入黑暗……

他成功了，他以一半灵魂献祭，得到了脱离人类所能拥有的债券与馈赠。他的容貌如同在石蜡矿油中保存的永生花朵，他的灵魂将深筑在地底，向时代伸出禁锢的卷须。

一年，两年……十年，百年……他取得了广泛的权利，他拥有了显赫的名誉，他建立了庞大的军队……他肆无忌惮地使用着没有尽头的时间在人类世界游离。

当他不再需要人们奉承的笑脸来突显自己的地位，当他不再渴求金钱的帮助令他坐上另一把交椅，无趣感像膨胀的气球充斥着他的身体，寂寞的情绪在爆炸时似乎具有毁灭一切的能力，他自诩为神，把自己从那脂腻钱锈的人群中脱离，他捧起自己仅剩的一半灵魂，寻遍世界的每一处角落，只为从某个阴暗潮湿的缝隙抓住奇妙灵魂的藏匿。

当黑夜使阳光窒息，他坐在自己位于英格兰的庄园内，用钢笔蘸取血色的墨水，在地图上格林兰岛的坐标中央晕染下血迹般的墨滴。

他刚刚完成了自己的第22次旅行。显然，宗教诗文中所谓圣洁的白雪并不能孕育出神圣的土地。格陵兰岛终年覆盖的积雪能够掩埋住泥土肮脏颜色和极淡的腥气，但它面对人们世俗的无能与丑恶是明显地无力而不堪一击。

那些布满人类文明的旷野，没有一丝一毫的碎片，能够让Voldemort 的灵魂产生短暂的微弱闪光，没有任何物体拥有合适的形状，能够契合地穿插入他灵魂空缺的地方，填充他如枯井般的渴望……

…………

又一次的梦中惊醒，他倚靠在枕边，偌大的房间只剩下厚重的喘息，不知从何时开始，梦里层出不穷的光怪黎属，变幻莫测的暗影分割，在不断剥夺吞噬着他少之可怜的睡眠时间，唯独不变的那双绿色的眼睛，美丽而致命，是贯彻串连起他所有梦境的梦魇。

Voldemort用手背抚去了额前的冷汗，视野出乎意料的清晰，房间里反常的泛起微光。他眯起眼睛，目光扫荡着房间的每一个缝隙和角落，试图寻找出那个微弱的光源，或许是一个烛台，或许是一盏油灯，但无论是什么，他会把它完全粉碎。

当¹银白色的光晕从心口飘出，他愣住了，不可名状的恐怖在脑海中聚集成型，他残缺不全的灵魂，在引导着他的身体，向未知的方向前进……

他行走在街道上，刺骨的风令他不自觉地蜷缩起手指，把风衣拉紧。直到一间平平无奇的小屋出现在面前，他眼前的微光闪烁着消失在自己的胸腔，留下他呆滞地看向前方修剪整齐的后花园。

有东西在发出声响，他的视线不由自主地向下移动，一个孩子在栏杆旁边蜷缩着，双眼紧闭。这就是目的地？

恼怒的情绪在血液中沸腾，他讨厌孩子，这是一种愚蠢无知而自大的生物，他们以为自己可以获得所有人的青睐，他们的手臂能够换住整个世界的美好并将其占为所有。

“你怎么不回去？”他开口了，仅凭一种直觉。

“回去挨打吗？”男孩抬头看着他，绿色的眼睛在街角的路灯下反射出釉质的光泽，诡异而空洞的笑声从他上扬的嘴角流出，如同利爪抓挠着Voldemort 的心脏，在心脏与动脉血管连通的地方划下一道刻痕。

“为什么？”他的灵魂不由自主地把问题推出口腔，他的身体衍生出和这个同样特殊的灵魂交流的渴望，即使对方只拥有一具轻稚的躯壳。

“因为我能做到他们做不到的东西。”男孩的眼神晦暗不明，Voldemort 注意到，周围的空气流速发生了细微的改变。

那个男孩是个巫师，和自己一样。

有些东西在那个男孩的身上闪烁，那些钻石般的特质，在灯光下反射出迷幻的色彩，他看不真切，却渴望拥有。

“走吗？跟着我，至少我能给你你想要的。”他弯下腰，向男孩伸出手。

狩猎者撒下了陷阱，它在草丛里弓起身子，翘首以待着猎物的靠近……

…………

……

不得不承认，和男孩相处是一件令人愉快的事情，他们总能从不同的事物中找到重合的那部分，提炼出相似得令人脊背发凉的结论。他们几乎从未发生过争吵，因为他们拥有着极其相似的灵魂。

Voldemort为Harry提供饮食，帮助Harry控制魔力。Harry在魔力上变得愈发强大，愈能够满足Voldemort 对别样灵魂的渴求。

Voldemort 永远不会放开Harry，那个男孩是他的，他用雕刻刀小心翼翼的在光滑的木头表面刻划出流畅的线条，勾勒出深浅不同的沟壑，创造一件精妙绝伦的艺术品，而这件艺术品则是构建他内心世界的基架。

…………

……

十一岁那年，男孩收到了来自霍格沃兹的录取通知书，他不得不离开他们共同生活的庄园，走进学校，他们相处的时间急剧减少。

起初，他非常骄傲于男孩进了他家族的学院斯莱特林，然而，长达几个月的离别令他焦躁不安，近乎实体化的冲动情绪如魔鬼播撒的火种焚烧着他的内心，即使Harry每一次回家成倍增长的能力也不能浇灭他附着在灵魂边缘的火焰，他无时无刻不在承担着极大的风险。

很快，最初的警告到来了，Harry开始在写信时有所保留。字符间断断续续的连丝和结点，魔法吸出墨水的痕迹仿佛是世间最邪恶的罪证，他把信纸揉成一团，扔进壁炉，尖锐的折角在手掌留下一道红痕，他瘫坐在椅背上，试图在这寂静的房间聆听大脑深处的异响，唯有火舌舔舐纸页发出的细碎声音透过参差不齐的²石头缝隙窥视这一切……

…………

当他们从国王十字车站长途跋涉到庄园，Voldemort理所应当地指挥Harry去洗澡。当灰色的衬衫领口变得松散，Voldemort紧握魔杖的手指颤抖，男孩锁骨处沾染了庸俗者肮脏的痕迹，那些恶心的生物侵蚀了他珍贵的艺术品，它们在他精心雕刻的筑作上留下不堪的污渍，只为从那宏伟的霓虹中偷取到零星暗淡的光斑。

于是，他用尖利的匕首挖去了那块受染的碎片，在作品的顶端留下闪电形状的刻痕，他又一次撕裂了自己的灵魂，把它镶嵌进了他的筑物，锁进了保险柜……

第二天，男孩不见了，如同多年前离开麻瓜那样毫无留恋，Voldemort 能够想象到他深绿色眼睛里决绝而从容的斑点。房间里遗留着背叛的气息，Voldemort 能够轻而易举地感受到，它曾如同猛兽控制着男孩的身体，吞噬掉了房间里男孩所有的生活痕迹……

……

粉色的灯光，放荡的呻吟，交织叠落的人影和浓稠的水声，这是Voldemort 借住灵魂找到Harry所看到的场景，视野的方向被扭曲在一起，此时木质的地板在脚下此起彼伏地掀起波浪，危险的绿光，尖锐的尖叫，向后仰起的身体，脱力的手腕与滑落的魔杖……

他的“第23次”旅行，结束了……

……

Voldemort 又用了27年时间，学习他所能抓取到的一切事物，漫无目的的在各个国家游荡，每一次黑夜降临，只是带来了寂静荒凉的虚影……

直到某一个黎明，当尖利的阳光撕裂的黑暗的帷幕，Voldemort 听到了灵魂深处幽婉的笛鸣，略带沙哑的柔和谙语。

……

Voldemort 是在尼泊尔的边境线上找到重生的被标记的男孩的。远方环绕着深紫色的山峦，犹如针尖般的峰顶在冰雾下若隐若现，记忆中瘦削的身体被巨大的防护服所包裹，男孩的身影几乎被荒原单调的白色地貌吞噬，他的手指熟练地摆弄着麻瓜摄像机，把它安置在黑色的三脚架上，调整镜头，试图找到一个合适的角度拍摄这片无可比拟的壮丽。

“再向下调一点。”突然出现的低沉嗓音让这个二十多岁的男人心生戒备。

“谁！”他转身，向背后的人挥动拳头。

“Tom ·Riddle ，我是旅行家，这里的风景很棒。”他挡住了迎面而来的拳头，露出和善的微笑，他的目光在男人额角若隐若现的闪电形伤痕上徘徊，黑曜石般的眼睛划过一道深红的闪电……

……

Voldemort 很快就和Harrison熟识了，他以旅行家的身份与Harrison 同行，在世界各地取景，成为Harrison的挚友，导师和恋人。

他们一次又一次在深夜欢愉，美好的身体交织穿插在一起，曼妙的喘息声吞吐着暧昧的情绪。

Voldemort 总是为Harrison身上纵横交错的伤痕皱眉，这些扭曲的符号对于Harrison 来说，是他为事业与梦想努力的骄傲，而对于Voldemort 来说，更像是邪典上蔓延着恶毒诅咒的铭文。

他对Harrison的灵魂如饥似渴，却对Harrison的身体深恶痛绝。终于，骨白色的魔杖抵住了Harrison的心脏，Voldemort 最后一次看着对方在睡梦中颤抖的睫毛，加深了额角闪电形的刻痕，杀戮咒从口中吐露……

Voldemort肆无忌惮地使用着取之不尽的时间，一次次重复着同一种戏剧，在无数次循环中，他的Harry曾被聘用为教授，曾被选拔为魁地奇队长，曾被培养成为奥罗，甚至成为了疯狂科学家……但与之不变的是，Harry永远是他的。

他以优雅的姿态部下层层陷阱，循循善诱，步步为营，欣赏猎物一点一点坠入深空，在他的身下为他一人呻吟。然后，他会杀死猎物，怀揣着童稚般的期待，寻找下一世拥有着不同姿态，不同身份，不同语言的同一个灵魂。

……

2305年，Voldemort在法院门口遇到了带着银边眼镜，西装革挺的Hadrian，这次，他的Harry成为了主律师。

有趣。

他暗笑着，欣然接受的接受了助理律师的职位，他仅凭单手就能够游刃有余地在各个法律文件中游走，很快，他们周围的空气开始变了味道。

他们开始在床上撕咬，摩擦，弄乱床单，喊叫到喉咙嘶哑，当远处的天际隐约出现惨白色的残光，Voldemort 又一次在猎物的额角留下刻痕，用匕首抵住了Hadrian的脖颈。

刀刃的中端被对方用手握住，拉离了脆弱的动脉，血液的腥甜像碰撒在地面的葡萄酒，散发着令人恐惧而陶醉的迷幻气味，红色的液体沿着金属的尖端滴落进Hadrian的口腔，他睁开眼睛，幽绿色的眸子深不见底，如黑洞能够使世界为之吸纳沉沦，他的瞳孔中央迸溅着刺眼的火光，如同漫天星辰，美丽，致命，摄人心魂。它与Voldemort 支零破碎的梦境如同相同的胶卷重合在一起，边缘被烧焦融化，无法分离。

Hadrian的右嘴角上扬，露出了那个熟悉的，每一世都会出现的微笑 令Voldemort 的灵魂战栗。

“这是你第15次试图杀死我。不要在继续了，好吗？”

匕首随着最后两个甜美的音节插进了Voldemort 的心脏……

“毕竟，我真的很喜欢这次的职业呢。”男人的身体逐渐化为粉尘，而Hadrian的手中，却抓住了男人的另一半灵魂……

**Author's Note:**

> ¹灵魂与银白色的光晕出现在哈利波特第三册。
> 
> ²壁炉是石头砌成的（不过我估计你们的阅读速度可能不允许你们看到细节）
> 
> 伏地魔的永生是生长停滞，哈利波特的永生是保留记忆再生。非原创设定，对此感兴趣的姐妹们可以去ao3上看Rebirth（坑品警告）（还有几篇我忘了）
> 
> 没有太多需要说的。
> 
> 好难写，真的难写，每一个句子都难写，我太渣我不配orz，我给霍华德下跪，不许你们读太快，读快的回去重新读。（摁头）
> 
> 试图模仿第三人称克系语言的产物，不要过于深究其中的隐义，很多谜团将被保留，它可能只是一个象征，或者是你独特的感受。请将你的看法和疑问留在评论区。


End file.
